Tour de Altimor
by Frozen789
Summary: Five years after Ash's first visit to the city of canals, he has returned with Serena to race one again in the water chariot event. With a new crowd of competitors plus his best friend by his side, will he win the elusive first place? Or will his competitors take it from him again? Short two or three shot. Read, review, have fun.


Tour De Altimor

It had been five years. Five years since the last time he had raced in the Tour de Altimor, a race in a city where there canals instead of roads. On his Johto journey with Brock and Misty, he'd completely washed out due to a mistaken turn, thanks to Latias, who he met later. This time would be different. Now he was taller, more athletic, and wiser than he was five years ago. Even now, some black stubble was trying to come out of his chin. Along where he had lined up before where 20 other challengers with a variety of water Pokemon ready to go as well. First place was as good as his.

Ash scanned the crowd, eying his potential competitors.

"Nervous Ashy," came a voice from behind him.

He turned to throw a reproachful look at Serena. She was giggling madly behind him, on her green and white water chatriot. Serena feigned a look of concern, standing out among the other competitors in a one piece swimsuit that matched her water chatriot, and her water Pokemon Seaking. She finished pulling her brown hair back into a ponytail, tying it as she finished taunting him.

"You look real nervous," she taunted again, throwing him a cute smile.

Serena was now nearing five feet tall and was well into developing the features of a fine young woman. Her eager and bubbly nature though, had remained completely intact.

"Never, why should I be?" he asked back, listening to the sounds of his Totodile dancing in the water.

"Oh, maybe because first place is mine," she teased, throwing him a flirtful look.

Ash blushed and had to look away. She was doiing that to him more and more and it was getting incredibly annoying. He tried to destract himself by scanning the competition. This proved equally fruitful in trying to distract his thoughts from Serena. A conversation suddenly started up behind him finally provided some cover.

"How was Vaporeon this morning?" the girl behind him said.

"Fine, ready to go as always," her compatriot anwsered. "Your Marill?"

"She couldn't even wait to get into the harness," the girl said. "She's been looking forward to this for weeks. Vaporeon too. She's just as tacky as Marill is."

"And even more misheivous, evolution didn't get rid of that part of Eevee's personality," the man commented.

The girl stopped and thought for moment.

"Loser buys dinner," she taunted.

"You're on!" he replied.

Ash and Serena chanced a quick glance back. The owners of the voices were older and were both wearing sunglasses. Locking eyes, it was common courtesy.

"Hi, I'm Ash," Ash said.

"Serena," Serena added.

"Tina," the girl said.

"Skye," the man said also behind him.

Both were wearing athletic black and white watersuits along with their sunglasses. They were of strong athletic build each and had well a raised and strong looking Pokemon attached to their yellow and white water chatriots. One was a Vaporeon, which was swimming about rapidly, trying to let off some steam. The other was a Marill was jumping around and spraying it's owner randomly with water. Both Pokemon had blue skin that looked lustrous and shimmered brightlly in the mornign air. To Ash and Serena, it was indicative of well-raised, battle hardened, and veteran Pokemon. Tina and Skye were going to be heavy competitors. The only question was how big.

 _But so is Totodile._ _First place is mine,_ Ash thought.

"Well Ash," Serena said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "See you in first place."

"Over my dead body," Ash replied.

Serena giggled, causing Ash's stomach to do a front flip. Ash chasitised himself from within. Now wasn't the time for such feelings. Suddenly a whistled from the speakers positioned near the front sounded. Lines tightened up, Pokemon readied themselves, and trainers prepared to hold on.

"Ready trainers!,"shouted the announcer. "Welcome to the 60th Tour de Altimor sponsored by the Museum of Altimor History. Come experience the DMA and the history of our town. Home of the world famous Altimor Canal Ice Cream. Museum of Altimor History."

Ash reflected on the last time he visited that museum. He had experienced the DMA and the musuem, in a very lifelike manner that cost the life of Latios. When he relayed the story to Serena, it had reduced her to tears. But Latias was doing better now, faithfully watching over the city and the final resting place of her dear brother. Meanwhile, Annie and Oakley formerly of Team Rocket had been released and were now full time detectives for the Johto Regional Police.

"Five laps, first to cross the finish line wins the presitigous Water Medallion," the announcer continued.

 _It has my name on it,_ Serena and Ash thought separately.

"Trainers, when you hear the Xatu, that'll be your que."

Three Natu raised their wings in quick succession, followed by, "Xatu!"

"Here we go!" Ash shouted as Pikachu held onto his shoulder.

Ash and Serena quickly took first and second as Totodile and Serena's Seaking took off as if they had both been shot out of a cannon. Serena laughed, overcome with the thrill of the race, while Ash simply tried to stay concetrated. This was no time to experience the thrill of the wind buzzing through his hair, the mist flying against his face, and the buttteflies infecting his stomach. Meanwhile a song began to play over the loudspeakers:

 _No time to question my moves._

 _I stick to the path that I choose._

 _Me and My friends are going to do it right._

 _En so not going to run from a fight._

 _To be a Master is my dream._

 _All I gotta do is believe._

 _I believe._

 _I've got a chance to win._

 _I'm on my way to victory._

 _I can be the champion is I just believe._

 _Pokemon_

 _I want the whole world to see._

 _I'm gonna to be the very best._

 _Cause' all I got to do is believe in me._

 _Pokemon._

"This is awesome!" Serena yelled, as the wind whipped around them, frizzling her hair.

Suddenly, Vaporeon and Marill shot by, followed by their trainers, splashing Serena and Ash with sea water. Both rounded the first of six turns, with Ash and Serena hot on their heels. They were chattering back and forth as if this was just a walk in the park.

"Wow, this is awesome, Marill has made strides Skye."

"So has Vaporeon Tina. Look at them go."

The women called Tina looked a thim again.

"Loser buys dinner," she yelled at him, laughing. "A full course meal."

"You're on! Go Vaporeon!"

"Marill, full speed!"

"Full course meal at DeGinorios," she shouted as she zoomed past.

"Not on my watch!" Skye responded.

Both took off and rounded the next turn, with Ash and Serena hot on their water chartiot heels. Meanwhile, high overhead, an invisible Pokemon followed, keeping a close eye on Ash. The four jostled with each other, taking turns in 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th. Crowds and Pokemon cheered all along the route, and the festive atomsphered was infectious. Ash's Totodile put on a quick burst of speed and...

"Totodile, be careful," Ash shouted.

"Totodah," Totodile responded.

Ash rounded the turn and, made it, now in first place. He put distance between him and Serena, and the other two. Ash's heart sank though, when the two began conversing again.

"Skye," someone said behind him. "Ready?"

"As always Tina," he responded.

"Ready to put on the fun?" Tina said, turning her eyes to her Pokémon speeding along in the water. "Marill, Huge Power."

"Vaporeon, put your tail into it."

Vaporeon put her tail into the water and it acted as a motor. Marill activated it's Huge Power ability and both shot forward, catching Ash and leaving Serena behind.

"Seaking, Horn Attack," Serena shouted.

Seaking used Horn Attack, using the extra burst of speed to remain in close contention. The rest of the field fell rapidly behind as they passed underneanth the first bridge. The spectators watched, cheeering as the top four jostled and speed increased. Skye, Serena, and Tina all chuckled, enthralled at the experience while Ash simply huffed and urged his Totodile on. Suddenly a wave of water indudnated everyone else and nearly made Serena wash out.

Marill had overdid like Ash's Totodile did four years ago. Execpt this time, Marill lost control. The line went apt and Tina began to careen uncontrollably towards her best friend in front of her.

"Skye, look out," she shouted.

"Huh," Skye said.

SLAM! The chartriot hid a wav and

"Aaahhhhh!" Tina cried, landing directly in Skye's water chatriot. Vaporeon put on the breaks and only a great balancing effort on the part of Skye and Tina did they avoid all going down althogether.

"Marill, push the water chatriot."

"Marill," her Marill said, pulling behind and pushing the water chatriot forward.

Somehow Skye kept his upright despite the extra weight. Tina threw her arms around his waist and held on.

"Get me to my water chatriot," she pleaded with Skye, pecking him on the cheek. "I've having too much fun."

Like he had a choice.

"Vaporeon, you know what to do."

They fell behind and disapeared while Ash and Serena went underneath a bridge and rounded the second corner near a large green building. That left just four laps to go.

 _"In first and second,"_ the announcer shouted _. "Is Ash from Pallet, and Serena from Kalos. There is nobody b-wait, here come Skye and Tina from Hoenn."_

Suddenly a Vaporeon and a Marill shot forward out of nowhere, making it a four way race again.

 _"Awesome, just a few minutes ago it seems like they were out of the running. Now it's a four way contest again."_

"Wow, amazing," Serena shouted at them, stunned at their rapid recovery.

"Let's all have ice cream afterwards," Tina yelled as they resumed the final four position.

No one responded as they were focusing on the race. They entered the third turn when the fun began. Ash decided enough of fun and games had Totodile accelrate towards the last corner they lost control at last time. This time Totodile managed it prefectly, but it didn't throw anyone else.

" _The top four still remain unchanged, but a team of contenders is overtaking the leaders, the Bikers are coming up. The winners of the last four years, we'll see if our current top four can hold them off."_

 _"Bikers,"_

"Bikers?" Serena asked. "What's that?"

Everyone shrugged their shoulders or didn't respond.

"Here's they come," Skye yelled, from fourth position. "They don't look very friendly either."


End file.
